The Protector Of The Tribe
by GleeMelove
Summary: Bella is 17 and in highschool but the only difference between her and everyone else is she just the most beautiful girl you might have ever seen but she is also different from the other wolves in her pack and She meets someone through her transformation. THIS IS VERY OOC SO DONT HATE ME PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

**The Protector Of The Tribe**

_Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyers does!_

_Hope you enjoy. This is my first story to write ever on fanfiction. So I Am going to say please criticize my work. Just tell me how I'm doing._

**Chapter 1**

Baby Bella

Harry Clearwater's POV

As I watch Sue give birth to the most beautiful baby girl known to man as her tan of a true Quileute came out so beautiful and how her big green eyes are the eyes of a true wolf but something was so off about her. It is like whenever she looks at me I can drop to my knees and do whatever pleases her. I guess I might have to go and talk to the elders.

Bella's 4th birthday party:

As she ran around the room in her beautiful red and white dress with the little bow rapping around her waist (A/N shoes and dress has now been updated to my profile) I was snapped out of my trance by my baby girl calling my name.

"Daddy, Daddy look!" She said while twirling around in her dress.

"You look like a princess baby Bells." He said teary eyed that his baby girl was growing up so fast.

She must have read my mind because she came up and gave me a great big bear hug. Then she whispered in my ear, "Daddy, I will always be your baby Bells know matter what." She said still hugging. By this time I was in sobs.

"I know baby girl. I know." Not wanting to let her go. But was interrupted by my beautiful wife Sue.

"Guys, cake is ready." She said while sitting the cake down.

"Ooh, is that Oreo cake mommy!" Bella said while clapping her cute little hands together.

Sue picked her up and kissed her on the forehead. "Yes it is baby Bells, you like it?" She said hugging her.

"I don't like it. I love it mommy it is like me, pretty." She said beaming.

Sue just laughed at the little girl dancing around the house. Bella was about to lick the icing but Sue popped her hand.

"Bells, you know we have to wait for the guests." She said smiling.

"Ok mommy I'll wait." She said beaming still.

So after they got everything ready almost everyone from the Rez came except for Paul Lahote and his mother because they were getting ready to move. Even though he should not be away for long because he will have to transform into a werewolf but that will not be for another long 13 years. (A/N Paul is five and so in 13 years he will be 18 years old)

"Look at your cake it is so big." Rebecca and Rachel said in unison.

"I know right. My mommy made for me to share with you." She said proudly.

My baby girl is just plain adorable if you ask me.

"Well you are very nice." Rebecca said quietly. She hugged Rebecca really tight.

"You and Rachel are my bestest friends ever." She said hugging Rachel to.

"Really bestest is a big word." She said shocked.

"Yah really and I mean every word of it, now come on let's get some cake before Jacob eats it all up." She said running with the girls right behind her.

I wondered if my baby Bells will always be my Bells while I watch her scream at Jacob for eating too much.

_So what did you think. Did you like it or you not. Just remember she is still a 4 year old. That is why she is talking like that. Review Pweety Pweese with a cherry on top._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bella's POV

13 years later

"Mom, can you tell Leah to stop hitting me under the table like a mad woman." I said whining.

"Leah, you know better you are 15 years old and you know how not to hit if you're not in danger." Mom said smiling.

See the thing I love about mom is she can always keep that beautiful smile on her face even if one of us is hurt.

"Ok mom but she had it coming to her." She said smirking.

"Whatever, if you want a ride in Kit then I suggest you come before I leave you here." I said grinning.

See my car was a '65 black on black mustang and I named him Kit from Nightrider hey you can't blame a girl for liking an '80's movie. So as soon Leah and I got in the car she turned on Nicki Minaj and Rihanna "Fly"

**_[Chorus: Rihanna]_**

**_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_**

**_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_**

**_To fly_**

**_To fly_**

**[Nicki Minaj:]**

**I wish today it will rain all day**

**Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away**

**Trying to forgive you for abandoning me**

**Praying but I think I'm still an angel away**

**Angel away, yeah strange in a way**

**Maybe that is why I chase strangers away**

**They got their guns out aiming at me**

**But I become Neo when they're aiming at me**

**Me, me, me against them**

**Me against enemies, me against friends**

**Somehow they both seem to become one**

**A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood**

**They start coming and I start rising**

**Must be surprising, I'm just amazing**

**I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher**

**More fire**

**_[Chorus: Rihanna]_**

**_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_**

**_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_**

To fly

**_To fly_**

**[Nicki Minaj:]**

**Everybody wanna try to box me in**

**Suffocating every time it locks me in**

**Painting their own pictures then they crop me in**

**But I will remain where the top begins**

**Cause I am not a word, I am not a line**

**I am not a girl that can ever be defined**

**I am not fly, I am levitation**

**I represent an entire generation**

**I hear the criticism loud and clear**

**That is how I know that the time is near**

**So we become alive in a time of fear**

**And I ain't got no mother fucking time to spare**

**Cry my eyes out for days upon days**

**Such a heavy burden placed upon me**

**But when you go hard your nay's become yay's**

**Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's**

**_[Chorus: Rihanna]_**

**_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_**

**_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_**

**_To fly_**

**_To fly_**

**[Bridge: Nicki Minaj]**

**Get ready for it**

**Get ready for it**

**Get ready for it**

**I came to win**

**Get ready for it**

**Get ready for it**

**Get ready for it**

**I came to win**

**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive**

**I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise**

**To fly**

**To fly **

When the song was over Leah sighed.

"Don't you love that song it is so beautiful." She said wiping a fake tear away. I laughed.

"Yah it is a pretty good song." I muttered.

"Now let's go to school before we're late." She said dragging me out of the car.

"I don't want to go to school today." I said whining.

"Well we do not all get what we want so come on." She said grinning.

"Oh now I know why you want to get to school so early. You want to see that Sam Uley kid well he is too old for you duh!" I said yelling.

"He is not, he is 19 years old." She said blushing.

"So isn't he graduating today." I said standing at my full height.

"Yah and I want to see him." She said whining.

"Come on Leah." I said walking away.

"Yay!" She said screaming.

So we walk to the auditorium where they were graduating and we got there just in time for Sam to be called up. "Samuel Uley." The Principle said while holding the diploma. He didn't come. So he said his name again and still nothing.

"Well I guess he is not here on to the next one." He said sweating.

"Where is my boyfriend?" She whispered to me.

"I don't know maybe he will show up tomorrow." I said standing and walking away with Jacob close behind.

"Jake have you seen Sam." I said with one eyebrow raised.

"No, I thought you might have." He said while pacing.

"Dude, quit pacing it is not fun." I said crossing my arms.

"Whatever I need to go make sure Angel is ok." He said running away.

See Angel Swan was his crush and he has been crushing on her ever since they made mud pies which were when they were 5 years old. To me I sometimes thought she was just plain annoying. So I walked back into the auditorium which was now empty and you could hear Leah mumbling to herself.

"Honey, he will be alright." I said hugging her.

"I hope so." She said whispering to me.

**1month later**

So we still haven't found Sam Uley and it has been one month and my sister is always been by the phone waiting for that one call.

"Hello." My sister answered the phone.

"You did I will be by soon give me five minutes." She said eagerly. She was screaming from the top of her lungs.

"Hey you are loud." Seth said.

"They found him, they found him Seth." She said pulling our 14 year old brother into a hug.

"Found who." He said confused. So I was woken up and I was grumpy to. (A/N pajama outfit on my profile.)

"Who the heck screams at 5:00 in the afternoon?" I said grumpily.

They found him Bells, can we go now." She said while jumping up and down.

"Yah, I guess so." I said walking away. So I put on my purple house shoes and purple hat (a/n house shoes and hat on my profile.). So we got in Kit and drove off towards Sam's house. When we got there Sam had his head in his hands and looked miserable. "

"Sam!" Leah yelled. Then jumped into his arms and he swung her around then kissed her. Then he looked at me and said,

"Thank you for taking care of her while I was gone." He said looking at me straight in the eye.

"No problem, she is my sister I will do anything for her." I said looking at him back.

"Well I will leave you two love birds alone. I need to go pick up Emily." I said walking to my car. Then I saw her whispering to Sam and he nodded his head.

"We wanna come with you." Leah said happily.

"Well come on then you two." I said walking away.

So when we got there at the airport I saw Emily waiting outside with her bags next to her. I got out of the car and I hugged her.

"Hey Em's I missed you." I said hugging her.

"Hey Bells I missed you to, and why are you wearing pajamas?" She said with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh I was slapped awake by Leah telling me to wake up." I said grabbing her bags.

Then Leah came up and hugged Emily and introduced Sam to her and I don't know why but the look on his face looked like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Uhm a little help here SAM!" I said out of breath.

"Oh, sorry Bells." He said grabbing the bag from my hands.

"No problem Sam." I said carrying a bag. So we finally got into the car and drove back to my house. As I got out of the car I did not recognize.

"Mom who's car is this!" I said yelling.

Sam winced a little bit. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's the new neighbors. We're in the kitchen honey." She said softly.

As I went in there I saw a boy that looked about 18 and he looked like he was in pain. He was sweating and he looked like his body hurt. Then I saw someone that look like his mother and she was defiantly Quileute. Then when mom saw Emily and gives her a big hug and saying how much she missed her.

"Oh sorry guys this is Jackie and Paul Lahote they just moved here." She said smiling.

"Well nice to meet you all but I have to get back to bed, call me when dinner is ready." I said grabbing a bag of cookies and smiled and walked to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

_I really appreciate all the reviews from natashar, 1241070, Gema9908, AND Winstonwolfe._

_I will do Paul's POV for this chapter and I hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 3: Do We Have To **

**Paul's POV**

As we put up the last box in the house I felt sore all over. I felt like I could pass out at any minute. I am always hungry. I grew several inches in a short time. I seems to have gotten stronger. To me anyway, I don't know.

"Honey, we don't have to go meet our neighbors." She said rubbing my back.

"It is alright mom I think I can survive." I said hugging her.

It has only been me and my mom since my stupid dad walked out on us. Instead of asking for child support she just survived with what we had. So now even though we have enough money to put us through for a couple years she always still wants to work. She says she can't be at home and not doing anything.

So we get in our car and we drove to the house down street. You could see a Xuv 500 car in the driveway. (A/N the Clearwater's car is on my profile.) So mom and I got out of the car and headed over to the door. She rang the doorbell and a woman that looks like she could be in her mid-thirties with long black hair answered the door.

"Hello my son and I just moved into the neighborhood and we just wanted to say hello." She said smiling.

"Oh come in and welcome to the neighborhood." She said gesturing us to come in. So we came in and walked straight to the kitchen and she told us to have a seat and she brought us hot chocolate. I sat my head in my hands.

"I am so sorry for my manners my name Jackie Lahote and this is my son Paul." She said smiling.

"Oh it is fine and I am Sue Clearwater." She said shaking her hand. So they began talking about random things and sharing recipes and then I heard a door open and then close. Then I heard someone yell.

"Mom who's car is outside." The person yelled. I winced a little bit.

"It's the neighbors and we are all in the kitchen honey." Sue said softly.

So they came in the kitchen and I saw one of the most beautiful girl I have seen in my life.

She has big green eyes, long black hair and a big beautiful smile. Sue hugged a girl which I think is her niece.

"Oh sorry guys, this is Jackie and Paul Lahote they just moved back here." She said smiling.

"Well nice meeting you all but I have to get back to bed. Call me when dinner is ready." The girl said while grabbing a bag of cookies and going to bed.

"I am sorry but that is my daughter Bella Clearwater she always acts like that." She said smiling.

So she introduced us to the rest of the group and I notice Sam was staring at me like something was going to happen but I just shook it off and went back to my seat at the table.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" She said walking to the refrigerator.

"Maybe next time and I need to finish applying for a job." Mom said standing next to her.

"Oh what job is it." Sue said looking at mom.

"Sue's diner." My mom said finally realizing Sue owns that diner.

"That's my diner I could hook you up with a job if you would like." Sue said smiling.

"I would love that thank you so much." She said hugging Sue.

"You're welcome and we can talk over the phone tomorrow." She said hugging her back.

"Ok that would be great, but we better get going." She said while Sue was walking us to the door.

So as soon we got outside we headed to the car and drove home but all I could think about was Bella.

_So what do you think. I hoped you enjoyed it. Review please._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Protector Of The Tribe**

I would like to thank my beta Kim67255 for taking the time to reading over the musings of my restless imagination.

I hope you enjoy

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

As I went to sleep I dreamt about something so weird

_Bella's dream _

_As I walk through the forest I saw group of guys with no shirts on and some cut offs, along with sneakers. I was actually kind of annoyed. What stupid person would sit there in some shorts and no shirts! I notice one was Paul and another one was Sam. What the heck. _

_"Hey you stink brains!" I said yelling. _

_They all looked at me like I did something wrong. Then someone said something._

_"Join us Bella." Sam said. _

_"Nah I am straight maybe someone else might wanna join you but you got the wrong gal." I said grinning. _

_"You will eventually." Sam said and walked away with his posy. _

_"Oh my gosh what is up with the riddles dude!" I yelled._

_end of dream_

Then I was awakened by my mom saying dinner is ready. I rushed downstairs and I saw Sam was sitting in my seat. I walked over to him and whispered

"I am going to put you in a box." I said grinning.

"Did anyone else hear that?" He said kind of panicky.

"I am going to ship you to China." I said giggling.

Then he jumped out of my seat and sat next to Leah.

"Thank you." I said sitting down.

So we all sat down as one big family and just ate. So Leah walked Sam out and in then she came in crying.

"What's wrong Leah?" I said hugging her.

"S-Sam b-broke up with me." She said sobbing.

"Oh, really." I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Y-yes." She said still sobbing. So I walked out of the house and Sam was still walking away.

"Hey Sam!" I yelled. He turned around looking kind of scared.

"I heard you broke up with my sister. I was going to kill you, but I did not feel like cleaning up your blood and hiding your body. It's just too much work you know." I said catching my breath.

"I am sorry but we just grew apart you know." He said looking down.

"Look at me Sam Uley." I said sternly.

So he did and I did what anybody else would do if someone hurt your sibling. I punched him right in the face. I knocked him out. While he was unconscious.

"Now you feel just like Leah. Pay back is a pain isn't it." I said grinning.

Then I walked home. When I got inside I saw Leah was now calming down some. I just hugged her and told her it was going to be alright and she slept in my bed that night just crying.

"Leah wake up it's time to get to school." I said softly.

"Ok fine but I am borrowing some of your clothes." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Whatever now hurry up before we are la- matter of fact just take your time." I said walking into my closet. So got dressed in a gray 'Nightmare before Christmas' shirt, some gray skinny jeans, and some gray Nikes. I put my hair into some lose wavy curls down my back and did my makeup. So after we were done getting dressed we went downstairs and ate some breakfast. I waited for Leah while listening to Nicki Minaj and Drake

"Moment for Life."

_Moment for life _

_[Nicki Minaj]_

_I fly with the stars in the skies, I am no longer trying to survive, I believe that life is a prize, But to live doesn't mean you're alive._

_Don't worry bout me, and who I fire I get what I desire, it's my empire And yes I call the shots, I am the umpire I sprinkle holy water, upon the vampire (vampire)In this very moment I'm king, In this very moment I slay Goliath with a sling, This very moment I bring Put it on everything, that I will retire with the ring_

_And I will retire with the crown, Yes! No I'm not lucky I'm blessed, Yes! Clap for the heavyweight champ, Me! But I couldn't do it all alone, We!_

_Young Money raised me, grew up out in Baisley South side Jamaica, Queens and it's crazy cause I'm still hood, Hollywood couldn't change me shout out to my haters, sorry that you couldn't phase meain't being cocky we just vindicated, best believe that when we done This moment will be syndicated, I don't know, this night just remind me of everything that they deprived me of, pppp-put ya drinks up, it's a celebration every time we link up We done did everything they can think of Greatness is what we on the brink of._

_[Chorus]_

_I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_

_I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life This is my moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_

_[Drake]_

_Yeah Yeah, ugh! What I tell 'em hoes, "Bow bow bow to me, drop down to ya knees,"Young Money the Mafia that's where the love cease I'm in The Dominican, Big Papi Ortiz doin' target practice all these bitches just aiming to please shout out to the CEO 500 degrees shout out to the OVO red wings and Fatiques, awww Niggas wanna be friends how coincidental This supposed to be ya'll year we ain't get the memo A Young King, pay me in gold40 got a bunch of weed he ain't even roll These niggas be droppin' songs they ain't even cold Weezy on top and that nigga ain't even home, yet! yeah, be very afraid these other rappers getting bodied and carried away f-ck it me and Nicki Nick gettin' married today And all you bitches that be hatin can catch a bouquet, Ooh, yeah, you a star in my eyes, you and all them white girls party of five are we drinking a lil more I can hardly decide I can't believe we really made it I'm partly surprised, I sweard *mn, this one for the books, man! I swear this shit is as fun as it looks, man! I'm really tryna make it more than what it is, cuz everybody dies but not everybody lives!_

_[Chorus]_

_I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_

_I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life This is my moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_

_[Nick Minaj]_

_This is my moment, I waited all my life I can tell its timed rifting away I'm one with the sunsets, I have become alive._

_[Chorus]_

_I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_

_I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life This is my moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_

_end of song_

When the song was finally over. Leah was downstairs and we left for school. We were at school and I got a text from Jacob.

_Jake_ – Bella

_Bells I am not going to be at school today can you cover for me_-

Yah whatever and why won't you be at school today.

_Because Angel needs me. _

Jake Dude quit wasting your time on her.

_LEAVE HER ALONE! _

Whatever dude but Sam broke up with Leah yesterday L.

_I know now he is dating Emily Clearwater your cousin._

Gtg I will deal with Emily later and Sam is going to get it.

So I walked up to the office and I saw the one and only Sam Uley. Is it me or did he get taller?

"What are you up to Uley?" I said grinning.

He turned around and looked panic again.

"I am just getting my diploma." He said smiling.

"Well I heard a little rumor that you are dating my cousin." I said walking towards him.

Before he could respond back I kicked him where the sun don't shine and I had better aim at him. I punched him and kicked him before someone was pulling me off of him. He stood up and you could see he was healing already.

"Isabella Clearwater I would like for you to see me in the office now!" The principle yelled.

After the talk from the principal's office.

So I had to apologize to Sam and I earned myself detention. I had to show around the new kid when he got here but of course I didn't care one tiny bit. As I walked down the halls everyone was staring at me like I did something so wrong. Then Ashley and Katon had to show their ugly looking faces.

"So I heard you got your tail whipped by Sam Uley and you got in trouble." She said grinning.

"Oh Ashley you never learn do you?" I said smirking.

"If you think Sam Uley beat me I want you to think again or do you want to fight me because I always love to fight, you know." I said clinching my fist and walking toward her. You could tell she was getting nervous .

"W-well I don't want to get my new shoes dirty so not today." She said walking away.

"You can't run away forever you know!" I said yelling.

I saw Leah storming towards me like a mad woman.

"Did you know that Sam was dating Emily now. She has the audacity to come and say that I need to calm down. When she is dating him?" She said screaming not caring who hears her.

"What did you do to her Leah?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well I was about to beat her up and tell her to go get someone else's boyfriend but then of course her night and shining armor came to the rescue." She said throwing her hands in the air.

"Ok you need to calm down and show some class because that is what we Clearwater's do." I said sternly. So she did what I told her and just listened.

"Ok, you are going to leave her alone and let her have Sam, You can pretend to be all fake and buddies with her. You are going to be the bigger person and relax. The only time we Clearwater's fight is when it is needed not over some stupid man." I said whispering.

"So just leave her alone and let her have Sam?" She said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes Leah just leaves her alone." I said walking away.

So throughout the day nothing happened. The only interesting thing would be getting a new student and that would be Paul. It was my duty to show the new kid around I had to do it.

"So Paul this is the cafeteria where people talk, and fight, and you know stuff basically." I said walking to the line of people waiting to get food.

"So this is all of the school?" He asked getting a plate load of food.

"Yep La Push High school is not the biggest school." I said walking to our table.

"So this is where we will be sitting?" He said sitting down.

"Nah, you can sit anywhere basically." I said taking out my phone to see who texted me.

It was from Jake

_Jacob_ – Bella

_Hey Bella I am not feeling too good I might not be at school tomorrow._

And why are telling me this?

_Because I need you to go check on Angel for me as soon as you leave school tomorrow._

No I will not do that. What do you think I am, sine maid that will do anything at a snap of a finger. Well you got another thing coming buddy

_I can't come Billy said that I am too sick to drive anywhere and if I do I might do something I might regret. So pretty please with a cherry on top_.

Ok but you are going to give me 60 bucks end of discussion ok?

So as soon as I looked up I saw Jessica flirting with Paul. I don't what I was feeling inside but I think it's lo-lo-love. I think I am going to throw up and it was something else I think it was jealously.

"So Paul you want to go out sometime." She said trying to sound sexy but was failing miserably.

"I am good but it was nice of you trying to make me feel welcome but I already have someone making me feel welcome." He said looking at me with love in his eyes.

"Ew this is ugly hag." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

As I started taking off my big grey hoop earrings and taking off my shoes and grabbed a fist full of her hair. She let out a big scream. Then I whispered in her ear.. "I am not the girl to mess with okay stupid blonde." I hissed.

Then she wants to punch me in the stomach. I connected her head with the table and you could see blood and that is when my other side came out.

"You want to attempt to punch me in the stomach honey that was a big mistake." I said as I pushed her on the floor.

That is when I saw red and just start punching her everywhere. But someone was picking me up and carrying me out of the cafeteria. So I started to go back to normal and I turned around to see Paul looking worried.

"Oh crap what did I do this time please don't tell me I near dear killed the girl again. I said with my head in my hands. He hugged me saying everything will be alright.

"Paul I have to tell you something. No I want to show it to you." I said looking at him.

Before he could say anything I crushed my lips to his. At first he froze but then he kissed back so we separated.

"I love you Paul." I said looking at him.

_Huh wow what a chapter shocker. It will be Paul's POV next to see what he thinks about the kiss. Once again I want to thank my beta kim67255. Review tell me what you think. _


	5. Chapter 5

**The Protector Of The Tribe**

DisClaimer: Do Not Own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does

Whoop thank you so much my beta kim67255

**Chapter 5**

**Paul's POV **

"I love you to Bella and I really want to be with you." I said hugging her.

"Whoa you are burning up Paul." She said looking at me.

"I know I have not been feeling good." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Come on." She said grabbing me by the arm.

"What are you doing Bella?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"As your girlfriend I am going to take you home so your mom can check you out." She said opening the double doors and taking me to the car. So when we made it to my car she opened the door and put me in the car.

"Paul, do you think you can drive home and get their safely?" She said kissing my cheek.

"Yes babe now you go back to school." I said starting the car.

"Ok well I'll see you when you get better honey." She said waving to me and walking away.

So I drove away thinking about this day. I am dating Bella Clearwater the prettiest girl in school. I have only been here one day to figure that out. So as soon as I got home I saw my mom's car in the drive way.

"Hey mom I'm home!" I yelled.

"Honey what are doing home so early?" My mom said while turning to look at me from the computer.

"I don't feel too good and Bella sent me home." I said sitting on the couch.

"Really how are you feeling?" She said walking over to me feeling my forehead.

"I feel hot and hungry and all of my body parts hurt and I feel like I want to pass out." I said sitting up.

"Oh no not so soon." She said under her breath.

"What's going on mom?" I said with an eyebrow raised. She went over to the home phone and started dialing a number.

"It's happening can you come over here ASAP." My mom said pacing. But I did not say anything. I just sat there and waited with my mom and then we got a knock on the door.

"It is open!" My mom yelled. I winced a bit. Then I saw Sam Uley.

"Sam what are you doing here?" I said standing up.

"Come outside with me." He said walking outside into the woods.

"Think of something that makes you angry." He said seriously.

So I did and I thought of how Jessica was treating my Bella. Then I started shaking badly and I screamed out in pain. It felt like my bones were shifting. I was on the ground because it hurt so much. But then it all stopped. I saw something move from behind me. I turned around and it went the other way so I started chasing it. But then I notice it was a tail and then I looked down and I saw four paws.

"What in the world!" I screamed.

"Calm down Paul you are a werewolf don't get so freaked out by it." He said calmly but then I notice he was not speaking to me directly.

"Calm down I am a freaking werewolf. How am I supposed to calm down. Why am I hearing voices in my head!" I said yelling.

"It's part of the pack ability." He said.

"Well you better tell me why I am a werewolf them." I said.

So he told me all of the legends and why I phased yada yada yada.

"Think of something that calms you." He said. So I thought of only one person and that person was Bella.

But then I was human again and NAKED. But Sam passed me some cut offs.

"You need to cut out family aside from your mother and girlfriends and friends. You might hurt them and trust me that will stay on your conscience for a long time." He said walking away.

"But Bella." I whispered quietly.

_Awwww he has to break up with poor Bella. Lets see how she takes it in the next chapter. Review and tell me what you think. _


	6. Chapter 6

**The Protector Of The Tribe**

I am going to do a Mariah Carey song in this chapter. Can you guess which song it it?

**Chapter 6: Side Effects **

**Bella's POV **

6 weeks later

So it has been six weeks and I still have not heard from Paul until today.

"Clearwater's Residence" I said rolling my eyes.

"Bella I think we should break up permanently." Paul said

"Well this is awkward. Ok it was nice knowing you. I hope you feel better bye." I said trying not to cry

So as soon I hung up the phone a tear rolled down my face because I let him into my heart. Then he just broke it. I had to get myself through this. He did not deserve my tears. I got my dress ready for the talent show. Yah that's right I entered myself into a talent show. I was going to win that sucker yah buddy. So I went to bed extra early to practice.

**(Day of the Talent Show)**

So I got into the cafeteria and I was too nervous to eat so I just grabbed a bottle of water and went to my normal table with Leah. She was already there eating.

"Hey Leah I am so freaking nervous it is not even funny." I said drinking my water.

"You have a beautiful voice Bells don't be afraid." She said pushing her tray away.

"Really because I practice a lot and I want this." I said talking.

But then Paul came in with Jared Cameron. They looked so different they were taller buffer and tanner. I heard voices about how hot they were and other crap. Then when that was all over they went back to the other things they were doing I rolled my eyes.

"Well Leah I need to go to get everything ready." I said hugging and walking outside of the cafeteria.

So I got to the back stage of the auditorium. I started doing my hair when I was done, my hair was long and in wavy curls. By the time I was finished with my hair people were piling in getting ready. Then I got out my beautiful red dress that has crystals. The crystals go all the way down. It is long it goes all the way to the floor. It shows my hips and legs. Then my shoes were red and they have a little black bow with crystals at the bottom. Then I did my makeup. I put on some red lip gloss and mascara and red blush. Leah came in to check on me but when she saw me she gasped.

"Bella you look like a model and so pretty!" She said looking at me closely.

"Why thank you I try my best." I said holding a hand to my heart. She just laughed at me.

THE LAST PERFORMANCE OF THE DAY

"Ok Bella it is your turn to sing, so go out there and sing your heart out." Leah said looking at me smiling.

"This is our last performance for today and this performer's name is Isabella Clearwater singing "Side Effects" by Mariah Carey! He yelled.

I took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage and everyone gasped because I looked so beautiful and different from the Bella they knew. But then I spotted Paul just looking at me in amazement. Of course I did not look back. So that is when the song started.

"Side Effects''

_(feat. Young Jeezy) _

_[Young Jeezy:] _

_It's M.C. and Y.J. _

_Another hit, OK _

_We lookin' fly, takin' off _

_Saw us on a runway _

_On any given Sunday, _

_Monday, Tuesday _

_They try to confuse me, _

_I never let 'em use me _

_I was a girl, you was a man _

_I was too young to understand _

_I was naive, I just believed _

_Everything that you told me _

_Said you were strong, protecting me _

_Then I found out that you were weak _

_Keepin' me there, under your thumb _

_'cause you were scared that I'd become much _

_More than you could handle, _

_Shining like a chandelier _

_That decorated every room inside _

_The private hell we built, _

_And I dealt with it _

_Like a kid I wished I could fly away _

_But instead, I kept my tears inside _

_'cause I knew if I started I'd keep crying _

_For the rest of my life with you _

_I finally built up the strength to walk away _

_Don't regret it but I still live with the side effects _

_[Chorus:] _

_Waking up scared some nights still dreaming 'bout them violent times? _

_Still little protective 'bout the people that I let inside _

_Still little defensive thinkin' 'bout me tryin' to run my life_

_Still little depressed inside, I fake a smile and deal with the side effects_

_(oh, oh) _

_Side effects (oh, oh) _

_Side effects (oh, oh) _

_Side effects (oh, oh) _

_Vacant inside, no one was there _

_Couldn't be real, had to keep quiet _

_Once in awhile, put up a fight _

_It's just too much, night after night _

_After awhile I would just lie, _

_You was dead wrong, said you was right _

_Did what I could, just to survive _

_Couldn't believe this was my life, _

_Flickering like a candle _

_Doin' my best to handle sleeping with the enemy _

_Aware that he was smothering every last part of me_

_So I broke away and finally found the strength to leave _

_Still kept the tears inside _

_'cause I knew if I started I'd keep crying _

_For the rest of my life with you _

_I finally built up the strength to walk away _

_Don't regret it but I still live with the side effects _

_[Chorus] _

_Hey, hey, hey _

_Let's go! _

_[Young Jeezy:] _

_Hey magnifico or should I say magnificent? _

_Ain't nothing worth your happiness _

_And I ain't caring who you're with _

_Misery loves company so we ain't tryin' to hang with you all _

_Hurt you if you let 'em in _

_Gotta keep you sucker smilin' _

_Keep tryin' to play _

_I tell him I ain't blowin' though _

_Think they want me outta here, _

_I tell 'em I ain't goin' though _

_Side effects be drowsiness, _

_Loneliness, _

_How is this? _

_I think the call it hateration, _

_What can you prescribe for this? _

_[Mariah Carey Part] _

_Forgive but I can't forget, _

_Every day I deal with this _

_I live with the side effects _

_But I ain't gonna let them get the best of me _

_Forgive but I can't forget, _

_Every day I deal with this _

_I live with the side effects _

_But I ain't gonna let them get the best of me _

_Kept my tears inside _

_'cause I knew if I started I'd keep crying _

_For the rest of my life with you _

_I finally built up the strength to walk away _

_Don't regret it but I still live with the side effects _

_[Chorus] _

When I finished everyone jumped up clapping, cheering, screaming my name. I soaked up all of the attention and I walked off the stage.

"Wow doesn't she have a voice pretty as an angel. Well the judges are seeing who is going to win this competition. Let's take a five minute break."

So everyone stretched and talked about the performances and how good they were.

"Oh my gosh you were so good everyone thought so to. Did you see Paul he was practically drooling." Leah said giggling.

I just laughed so we went into the crowd. I was being congratulated and saying how I have an amazing voice and how I should become a singer. That's when someone tapped my shoulder and I saw none other than Paul Lahote. When he looked me in the eyes he looked like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Uhm hi Paul." I said snapping him from his daze.

"You did great Bella." He said but I was looking into his eyes. I could see he was still in love with me.

"Thank you I hope the judges think that too." I said smiling.

"Well I have to go they are going to pronounce the winner any second now." I said walking away with my dress trailing behind.

So I went back to the backstage area and watched the host rips the envelope open. The whole crowd silenced.

"The winner of the 2013 talent show is…..Ms. Isabella Clearwater!" He said yelling loudly.

I was shocked until I finally realized it was not a dream. I walked up on stage and everyone was clapping screaming my name and saying I deserved it.

"Thank you so much." I said holding up the award.

Then I walked off stage and I was crying. But I walked to my car and said

"I won suckers!"

_Ta da Mariah Carey feat. Yung Jeezy. I am sorry I love that song and she was singing how she was feeling. Can't blame a girl. _


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does.

Thank you kim67255! Enjoy my friends

**Chapter 7: Not you to **

**Bella's POV**

"Mom guess what." I said as I opened the door.

"You look beautiful Bella and what." She said looking at me from the couch in awe.

"Well I won the talent show!" I said holding the trophy and giving it to her.

"My baby won a trophy. I am so proud of you." She said hugging me.

"I need to go tell your father." She said walking to the phone.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to my room. I opened the door and I took off my dress. Put on my hello kitty tank top, some hello kitty shorts. I put my waist long hair in a ponytail. As I was about to get into my comfortable bed some pebbles hit my window. I opened my window to see Paul in some cut offs and sneakers and no shirt.

"Paul what are you doing down there." I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Move out of the way." He said. So I did and with a blink of an eye he was in my room.

"What in the world. How did you do that?" I said in awe.

"That's not the point Bells." He said scratching the back of his neck and sitting on the bed.

"What's up Paul why are you so down." I said sitting next to him.

"I just want to say I am sorry." He said looking at me seriously.

"Paul you don't have to say you're sorry." I said looking at him with sympathy.

"No, I hurt your heart and you only let in a couple people and when you let me in I broke it." He said with tears in his eyes. I felt like just bust out crying because and it hurt me to see him like this.

"Paul, hon I am going to be straight up with you. Are you still in love with me?" I said pulling his chin up so he can look me in the eyes.

"Honestly, Bella I am. I can't get you off of my mind." He said looking at me letting the tears fall freely.

"Then why did you break up with me Paul I told you that I love you." I said an inch away from crying. He stood up and he stood an inch away from me I could feel his hot breath on me.

"I wish I could tell you but I can't." He said walking away and now pacing.

"You know you could tell me anything." I said letting tears come out of my eyes.

"I know but I literally can't." He said putting a hand through his spiky hair.

"Then why are we even trying. Matter of fact just leave me be!" I hissed.

He looked at me and then left. I thought he would say something or beg but he didn't. Now I know my place in his life. I turned on my iPhone 5 and "Burn" by Usher came on.

(A/N I AM GOING TO ONLY DO VERSE 1)

_(Verse 1) _

_It's gonna burn for me to say this _

_But it's coming from my heart _

_It's been a long time coming _

_But we done been fell apart _

_Really wanna work this out _

_But I don't think you're gonna change ya _

_I do but you don't _

_Think it's best we go our separate ways _

_Tell me why I should stay in this relationship _

_When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby _

_Plus there's so many other things I gotta deal with _

_I think that you should let it burn _

_(Chorus) _

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to _

_But you know gotta let it go cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to _

_Even though this might bruise you _

_Let it burn _

_Let it burn _

_Gotta let it burn. _

I fell asleep listening to his powerful voice.

"Wake up sleepy head." Leah yelled while hitting me with a pillow.

"Fine I'll wake up but don't hit me with my good pillow. That one is made out of duck feathers." I wined.

But as soon got out of bed I fell straight right back down. I hurt all over from head to toe and it felt like I was burning up.

"Leah go get mom!" I yelled. She looked worried but she rushed downstairs.

"Honey what's wrong. Are you ok." She yelled with tears in her eyes.

"I feel like crap!" I yelled.

"Leah go get the thermometer." She said shooing Leah out of the room. She came back with the thermometer and put it in my mouth.

"102! We are going to bring that temperature down no school today for you." My mom said taking all of the covers off the bed.

"Who is going to be my ride to school?" She with her hands in the air. I looked over at my dresser and saw my keys and I took them and threw them to her.

"Don't make one scratch on my car you got it little sister." I winked at her.

"Thank you so much Bells." She said hugging me and leaving. So for that whole day I slept ate and watched 'Real Housewives of Beverly Hills'. I got out of bed to go get some fresh air but before I did all of that I checked myself in the mirror.

I looked huge I was ripped I had muscles and I got tanner. I was at least 6.3 now. I almost jumped when I saw me. I put on some black skinny jeans and a black and purple Tupac shirt from his 3rd album. What. I love hip hop shoot me. Then I wore some high heel purple boots. Then I put my bangs front in center and put my hair up in a ponytail and put on a cross necklace with crystals, along with purple earrings.

I went downstairs to see my mom asleep on the couch. I wrote a note saying I was going for a walk. I started walking down the street when I saw Paul walking down the street with Jared, Sam, Embry and Quil. The only reason why I went on a walk was because to get my mind off of things and to show off my new body. So they still did not know I was there that was good but, then I had to step on a branch curse you branch! Their heads shot up and I put on a fake smile.

"Uh hi uhm… it's a nice day isn't it." I said waving. You could see Embry and Quil instantly fell in love with me when they saw me and I could already see Paul was still in love me.

"Yah we were just enjoying the sun to." Sam said scratching his head.

"Yep well I guess I will be going nice seeing you again Sam, Paul, Embry, and Quil. I said walking past them. But someone pulled my wrist back and I was eye to eye with Paul.

"Uhm Paul what are you doing?" I said looking down at his hand on my wrist and he removed it immediately.

"I just wanted to invite you to the bonfire tonight." He said stuttering. I heard laughing and my head snapped over his shoulder and I saw all three of them laughing.

"Excuse me for a minute Paul." I said walking over to the laughing group. When Sam saw me he immediately snapped back to seriousness while the other two were just laughing.

"Embry, Quil what is so funny." I said with my hands on my perfectly formed hips.

"The idiot is so dumb." They both said.

"Let me tell you both something at least he has the guts to even come up to me and ask me. If you have a problem please tell me." I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh really and what are you going to do about it." Embry said.

"You asked for it." I said grinning darkly. Then I let my other side out. I punched him and of course he fell on the grassy floor and I saw red. I was banging his head on the grass floor and started punching him until all my anger was out then I went back into safe mode. So I got back up dusted off my shirt and told him,

"Now you see what I am going to do to you." I said and walked away.

**BACK AT HOME**

Leah and I were playing 20 questions and so then we got bored with that and we started fighting. She was up against the wall and I smashed into her side. She screamed.

"How do you like them apples?" I said grinning.

"Th-there not very good, not very good at all." She said out of breath.

"Honey what are you doing you know you are sick." Mom said sitting on the couch.

"Fine I guess I will go get ready for the bonfire." I said attempting to walk away but fell back down because of my aches.

"Oh no you don't you are too sick to go anywhere." Mom said shaking her fingers. I did not even have the energy to even argue back so I just nodded.

"Mom I don't feel good." Leah said on the floor. So she went to go get the thermometer and when it came back she just shook her head.

"Oh my first Bells then Seth and then you." Mom said with her hands on her hips.

"Your temperatures' are all the same." She said with an eyebrow raised.

"Come on let's get you in the bed." Mom said helping Leah up. So that night I slept with bed covers off of my bed.

**NEXT MORNING **

I was feeling extra horrible the next day.

"I can't live with this heat!" I screamed. I was all sweaty and I felt icky.

Leah came in here crawling in here with Seth and they got in my bed. It was big enough for 7 people.

"It is soooo hot sis." Leah said panting.

"If I don't make it Bells I got you Tupac everything shirts, jeans, shoes, hoodies, etc." Seth said looking at me seriously.

"Too bad I won't be there to get it." I said with a tear in my eyes. Mom came into the bedroom looking worried

"I could hear you complaining in the other room." Mom said pacing.

"We're fine mom it is just what we kids do." I said looking at her. She left making sure we were positive that we were ok. I took the earphones out of my iPhone 5. I hope you like Bone-Thugs-N-Harmony.

"What song are they rapping?" Seth said with an eyebrow raised.

"Crossroads." I said turning to their play list.

_Bone, bone, bone, bone, bone, bone, bone, bone, bone _

_Tell me what ya gonna do _

_where there ain't no where to run _

_when judgment comes for you, _

_when judgment comes for you? _

_What ya gonna do _

_where there ain't no where to hide _

_when judgment comes for you, _

_Cause it's gonna come for you _

_Bizzy: _

_let's all bring it in for Wally _

_Easy sees Uncle Charlie, _

_Little Boo, God's got him, _

_and I'm gonna miss everybody, _

_I done roll with flows my game, looked at him while he lay _

_When playing with destiny, play too deep for me to say, _

_Lil Lazy came to me told me if he should decease _

_well then please bury me by my Gran Gran and when you can come follow me. _

_Layzie: _

_God bless you workin on a plan to heaven _

_follow the Lord all 24/7 days _

_God is who we praise even though the devils all up in my face. _

_He keepin me safe and in my place _

_say grace to the gates we race, _

_but I change the face of judge, _

_then I guess my soul won't budge, grudge, _

_because there's no mercy for thugs, _

_ohhhhhh what can I do, it's all about a family and how we roll _

_Can I get a witness not enough fool _

_We livin our lives to eternal our souls ay o ayo... _

_Chorus 1: _

_Heeeeeeeey, and we pray, and we pray, and we pray, and we pray _

_Everyday, everyday everyday, everyday _

_And we pray, and we pray, and we pray, and we pray, and still we lay, still we lay, still we lay _

_Krayzie: _

_Now follow me roll stroll whether it's hell or it's heaven _

_let's come take a visit of the people that's long gone they rest _

_Wally, Eazy, Terry, Boo _

_And still keepin up wit they family _

_Exactly how many days we got lastin while you laughin we passin' _

_passin' away _

_God rest our souls cause I know I might meet you up at the crossroads _

_Yall know ya forever got love from _

_Bone Thugs baby _

_Wish: _

_Lil E-Z long gone, _

_really wish he could come home _

_But when it's time to die gotta go bye bye _

_all 'lil thug could do was cry, cry _

_Why'd they kill my dog? _

_Damn man I miss my Uncle Charles yall _

_he shouldn't be gone _

_in front of his home _

_what they did to Boo was wrong ohhhhhh (wrong, wrong) _

_was so wrong gotta hold on, gotta stay strong, _

_when the day come better believe Bone got a shoulder you can lean on, lean on _

_Repeat Chorus 1 (fade into main chorus) _

_And we pray, and we pray and we pray and we pray. _

_Everyday, everyday, everyday, everyday... _

_And we pray, and we pray and we pray and we pray. _

_Everyday, everyday, everyday, everyday... _

_See you at the crossroads (crossroads, crossroads) _

_so you won't be lonely _

_See you at the crossroads (crossroads, crossroads) _

_so you won't be lonely _

_See you at the crossroads (crossroads, crossroads) _

_so you won't be lonely _

_See you at the crossroads (crossroads, crossroads) _

_so you won't be lonely, _

_And I'm gonna miss everybody and I'm gonna miss everybody _

_And I'm gonna miss everybody and I'm gonna miss everybody _

_And I'm gonna miss everybody and I'm gonna miss everybody _

_And I'm gonna miss everybody and I'm gonna miss everybody _

_And I'm gonna miss everybody and I'm gonna miss everybody _

_And I'm gonna miss everybody and I'm gonna miss everybody _

_Livin' in a hateful world, _

_sending me (straight to heaven) _

_that's how we roll _

_Livin' in a hateful world, _

_sending me (straight to heaven) _

_that's how we roll _

_Livin' in a hateful world, _

_sending me (straight to heaven) _

_that's how we roll _

_And I ask the good lord why, _

_he sigh, he told me we live to die _

_Whats up wit dat murder yall? _

_See my little ousin was hung _

_Somebody really wrong anybody wanna touch that star? _

_And Ms. Sleazy set up easy to fall _

_You know while we sinnin _

_He intindin on endin it when it ends _

_He comin again and again and again _

_now tell me what ya gonna do. _

_Can somebody anybody tell me why hey... _

_Can somebody anybody tell me why, _

_he died, we die, _

_I don't wanna die... _

_(so wrongoo, so wrongoo, wrong) _

_See you at the crossroads (crossroads, crossroads) _

_So you won't be lonely _

_See you at the crossroads (crossroads, crossroads) _

_So you won't be lonely _

_See you at the  
crossroads(crossroads, crossroads) _

_So you won't be lonely _

_See you at the crossroads(crossroads, crossroads) _

_So you won't be lonely _

_See you at the crossroads(crossroads, crossroads) _

_So you won't be lonely _

_See you at the crossroads(crossroads, crossroads) _

_So you won't be lonely _

_See you at the crossroads(crossroads, crossroads) _

_So you won't be lonely _

_See you at the crossroads(crossroads, crossroads) _

_So you won't be lonely _

_See you at the crossroads(crossroads, crossroads) _

_So you won't be lonely... _

_End of song _

"How do they sing so freaking fast." Leah said with her head hanging off the bed.

"I don't know but I like it." Seth said doing what Leah is doing.

"Whatever I love them." I said thinking of what I was going to today.

"I can see why you love Rap and R&B so much." Leah said looking through my song list.

"See she has Tupac, Bone-Thugs-N-Harmony, Mariah Carey, D-Gotti, Beyoncé, 8ball, Pink, Tyler Hilton, Cassie, Eminem, and more." Leah said out of breath.

"What it is not my fault I was born this way." I said shrugging.

"I am going to the beach who wants to come?" I said getting up and going to the closet.

"Me!" They both said in unison. I laughed,

"Well you better go get dressed." I said still laughing.

I put on a black and yellow bikini with the batman sign on the corner. I put on a black sun dress that shows my hips. It has a black belt to wrap around the dress. I put on some black Gucci heels. I flat ironed my hair and put my bangs front in center and put some lip gloss on with a little mascara to make my green eyes pop. So when I looked at myself in the mirror I was surprised I looked beautiful I walked downstairs to see Leah and Seth watching t.v.

"I am ready to go." I said walking out of the house.

"About time!" Seth said.

"Did I really take that long of a time." I said starting the car.

"Yes it felt like a million years." Leah said getting in the car. I rolled my eyes and I started singing to Asia Cruise 'Selfish'.

We finally made it to the La Push beach. It felt good but then I frowned a little. Jake joined their group. Well that how life is.

"Can we go swimming now?" Leah whined.

"Yah I join ya'll soon." I said sitting on the blanket and putting on my Gucci glasses. I relaxed and started to read my magazine about fashion when someone blocked my view of the sun. Without looking up from my magazine.

"You know you are not a window I can't see right through you." I said.

"Well I thought you might need a little company." The familiar voice said. I took off my glasses and I saw none other than Jacob.

"Jake whats up haven't seen you in a while." I said smiling up at him.

"Well its good seeing you but I want to go swimming so good bye." I said waving at him.

I took off my dress and my Gucci heels and sat my heels on my dress. Then I ran into the water joining Seth and Leah. So we stayed in the water for a while until we thought we should relax. We went back to our spot and Seth went to go join the boys around the bonfire. Leah and I just relaxed.

I notice Paul was making out with some girl. When they stopped sucking each other faces off I saw it was Jessica. Out all of the girls in this world he has to make out with her. Then I started shaking slightly.

I looked to Leah and she was shaking as badly as I was. So I drug her into the woods so we could calm down. That did not work because I started seeing red. I was shaking so badly that I was screaming and it felt like my bones were shifting. I was on the ground and then it all stopped.

All the hurting stopped and it was just quiet. I was about to run out of the woods but something behind me stepped to and I turned around and I saw two paws and I looked down to see another two paws and I looked over to see if Leah was there but a werewolf took her place and she was black and had little white spots all over her and she looked terrified so I thought I could do a tele mind thingy and so I tried.

_Leah_ - Bella

Hey Leah can you hear me

_Oh my gosh why are we werewolves_

It works well we have to go before we become discovered

_Well come on cause I hear some footsteps_

So we ran and ran until we were a safe distance from the people but I heard a branch break and I growled and I saw a black man with long dreads and he head a smirk on his face and he smelled DISGUSTING!

"Oh hello wet dogs." He said smiling. My head cocked to the side.

_Did he just call us wet dogs? _

I think he did on three we attack cause his smell is sickening

Ok 1….. 2…. 3!

So we attacked and he ran but we caught up to him and I held his body for Leah to tear off of his head and we did we tore him to pieces until there was nothing left to tear.

_Oh man we did not _

We did

_We are so going to go to jail. It's all your fault _

My fault. You were the one that actually listened to me!

_Whatever how do we change back. Seth might be worried sick._

Ok I don't know. Think about being human.

So we thought about being human and we were human again and so we ran back in the direction we came from and then we notice we had no clothes to cover up. But everyone must have left the beach because all we heard was a fire so we made a run for it.

We put on our clothes and we did not see Seth. We only thought of one person. That person will be, Sam. So we drove to his house and we saw everyone surrounding Seth. I slammed my car door and stormed my car door and I still did not get their attention.

"What the heck is going on Samuel Uley!" I screamed. Someone pulled me behind them and I shook them off. Then I saw a grayish and blackish werewolf in front of me.

"Take them back to the house Paul!" Sam yelled.

"You are not taking me anywhere. If you touch me then that will be your worst nightmare. That is a promise." I said darkly.

Then he let me go and I ran into the woods and I saw Seth growling at the pack.

"Stand down Seth and leave him alone Sam." I said loudly. They stood down and put their ears behind their head.

"Seth think of being a human." I said standing in front of him. I walked out of the woods with a smirk on my face this should be fun.

_**So what do you think? tell me in reviews please!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I so not own Twilight SM does.

I want to thank kim67255 for taming my restless imagination.

**Chapter 8 **

**Paul's POV**

I have been all over the place these past weeks. I have been catching attitudes with people but to tell you the truth I don't give a crap. So we decided to go to the beach since we had nothing better to do. When we made it to the beach we made a fire to keep the imprintee's warm. I was thinking about Bella and how she should have been here and how her green eyes would be sparkling with love. How her beautiful long hair would be flowing in the wind.

"Dude, do you hear me?" Embry said putting his hand in my face.

"No what were you saying." I said looking at him.

"I said Jake was going over to see how Bells is doing." He said laughing.

I let out a low growl because he was interfering with my imprint.

"Paul, you know he is in love with Angel the leech lover." Embry said seriously.

See Angel Swan the chief police of Fork's daughter was dating Edward Cullen. AKA bloodsucker. I just shook my head and went back to gathering the wood for the fire. When we were finished Jessica the girl that I can't stand but has a big crush on me came walking toward smiling at me.

"Hey Paul." She said attempting to sound sexy but failing miserably.

I sighed annoyingly "Hey Jessica."

She was about to say something but she looked over my shoulder and rolled her eyes and before I could look she sat on my lap. She crashed her lips to mine and I pushed her off of me as fast as I could. She looked at me shocked.

"What's your problem?" I yelled.

Then she grinned and pointed and so I looked where she was pointing at. I saw Bella run into the woods.

"Aw man!" I yelled.

So I ran into the woods and did not see anything. I walked back out into the beach.

"Did you see anything?" Sam said walking over towards me.

"No, I did n't see anything." I said sitting on a log. Then I saw Seth shaking badly.

"He is about to phase take him to Em's!" Sam yelled. So we did.

Back at Em's house

So we stood there in a circle watching him shaking when we heard a car park in the driveway. We knew it was Bella but we did not look.

"What the heck is going on Samuel Uley?" She screamed.

"Take them back to the house Paul." Sam yelled in alpha command.

"You are not taking me anywhere. If you touch me then I will be your worst nightmare. That is a promise." She said darkly without looking at me.

But when she said it, it was like the alpha command just wore off and I had the need to say yes. So I just let her go. I took Leah back to the house and I saw Emily cooking as always. Leah looked disgusted but then she looked apologetically and Emily smiled softly. I got bored so I just watched t.v. and I heard the door open and then closed. It was Bella because I smelled her strawberries and chocolate scent. Then I heard them laughing and playing around and I heard Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Jake all laughing.

Bella sat on the couch and I looked at her and she looked at me and it looked like she imprinted on me but she is not even a werewolf. I just shake my head and smile. She looked away trying to hold in her laugh.

"Bella can I ask you a question." Sam said sitting in the armchair.

"Yeah you might as well." Bella said while sighing.

"Well how come you did not react to Seth phasing?" Sam said seriously.

"Well first it was so awesome. I mean come on your brother changing into a werewolf. I mean come on! Then second because I am a werewolf to so is Leah, and babam!" She said making a fake explosion with her hands. Everyone laughed at her.

"What I am a werewolf you want to see if you don't believe me." She said crossing her arms.

"Yah show us." Sam said laughing.

**Bella's POV **

So I went upstairs and I found a thin draw string Nylon bag which held my sun dress and I went back down stairs and I went outside with everyone following me. I looked at Leah and she nodded her head and I took off my sun dress and Leah took off her jeans and shirt and stuck them into the bag. I tied the bag to my ankle and I thought of something that angered me and I phased. I stepped out of the woods and I everyone gasped Leah and I laughed. So when the whole pack phased everyone thoughts were jumbled up into my mind.

Bella- _Leah_-  Jake- QUIL- **_Embry_**- SAM- **_PAUL_**-

**_Cool! But I only thought boys were supposed to phase _**

_What a sexist pig do you really want and black eye because I will make your wish come true! _

Leah don't be like that let me take the other for you just if you need any help!

**_Please don't hurt me I am still kind of traumatized of what you did to me last time. _**

He replayed and everyone started laughing.

Yah she screwed you up pretty badly 

_Oh just like my sister _

NOW LET'S GET BACK TO BUSINESS. WE WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU TWO PHASED.

They tell them the story and the wolf pack tells them the legends and blah blah blah.

COOL WE HAVE ALPHA SISTERS WELL ACCEPT FOR PAUL

**_Shut it Ateara _**

What do you mean accept for Paul. Quil?

WELL PAUL RIGHT HERE HAS IMPRINTED ON YOU

**_You're dead Ateara _**

Whoa seriously

YEP AND YOU IMPRINTED ON HIM TO YAH DON'T ACT LIKE I SAW 

**_You're dead to me Ateara_**

NO I AM NOT YOU LOVE ME TOO MUCH

**_HAHA VERY FUNNY_**

Well I will let you talk this out. Me, Embry, and Quil will do patrols and Leah we will teach you. 

With that they ran off into the woods. Wow imprinting that's a hard pill to swallow but eh, God meant for it to happen so I will go with it. I turned my big head around to see if Paul was there but no. Matter of fact he wasn't even around then.

That's when I saw him walking out of the house. His eight pack showing and going all the way to make a v. Wow tame yourself wolf. When I looked up he was grinning. I shook my head and took the clothes that were in his hand. I phased back to myself and I put on the cut- offs and a dark black tank top. I walked out of the woods and Paul was sitting on the steps with his head in his hands as always.

"Hey pretty boy keep your head in your hands for so long you might disappear." I smirked. He looked at me and just smiled.

**Paul's POV**

I couldn't say anything so I just smiled when I saw her. Because if I did I would stumble or stutter. Then I would look like a fool and she would just walk off. I couldn't have that she was my imprint and that would hurt me and the wolf.

"Oh come on you are supposed to say something clever back." She said walking towards me.

"Well nothing has come to me yet." I said looking at her.

"Oh wow so I got one question for you." She said looking at me with love in her eyes.

"And that question is?" I said looking back at her with the same look. "What the heck is imprinting." She said.

_A/N So what do you think I hope you like it like I did whoop whoop_


	9. Chapter 9

_So so so sorry for not writing my chapter in so long I know you guys probably were wondering when I was going to update I was thinking I will not leave my fans like that so I am writing until you guys tell me when you think yall have closure OH YEAH ….. Enjoy! :'}_

Chapter 9

Bella P.O.V

"Imprinting is when a werewolf looks into his mate eyes for the first time and all things attaching him to earth-'' He was saying before I cut him off. "No I know what imprinting is, I heard it like a gazillion times from the Tribal stories but why does it happen." I said rubbing the back of my neck. His mouth made the shape of an O, "Because, the mate can produce the wolves of the next generation and for personally I think the Gods did it so we won't be alone in this messed up world." He said searching her eyes for an answer. "Wow I don't know what to be doing right now getting on my knees and thanking the gods or just simply kissing you right now because I…. don't know it just feels right." She said looking into his eyes while having a mental fight with her mind and her heart. He inched closer to her face, close enough for her to feel his hot breath on her skin, which caused her goose bumps all over. "Then act on your feeling then." He said and with that my lips crashed into his and his tongue licked the bottom of her lip begging for entrance. Bella gladly welcomed him. "Awww Bella and Paul sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N." I cut him off sharply. "Shut it Ateara." Paul and I said in unison. "How rude!" He puffed out his chest and stomped away. I rolled my eyes at him. That's when we heard a loud painful/confused howl in the distance. I jumped up immediately and ran into the forest to see were the howling was coming from. I tied my shirt and cut-offs to a tree.

(A/N names will be beside the person who is talking.)

_WHAT IN THE NAMES OF GODS, WHY AM I A WOLF, WHY AM I SO BIG! – Jake_

_Good God I am having a headache from just you talking just shut up in listen- Bella_

_BELLA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD?!- Jake_

_Ok that's it I am sorry I can't deal with you right now, you need to talk to Sam he is the Alpha he should be here any minute- Bella_

So I just sat on my hind legs and just watched him with beady eyes and coming up with so many insults about him, and I said them loudly so he could know I felt about him.

_Bella I think I can take it from here but you still need to stay-Sam_

_Whatever helps you sleep at night pal- Bella grumbled_

Then I felt the rest of the pack enter my mind fighting over who is the better driver in Fast & Furious

_Bells can you tell Embry here that Dom is the better driver than Bryan American always beats Import- Leah yelled _

_That's a lie in 2 fast 2 furious Bryan beat that old 21 year old wanna be in the race and he was driving a 1997 fords mustang and Bryan was driving a Celica- Embry yelled back_

_Wow uhm well that 21 year old man did not know how to work that beauty but Bryan still can't beat Bryan so yea Dom is the better driver but there bother kick rocking Drivers- Bella said calmly_

Sam just shook his big head and rolled his eyes

_Well is anyone going to tell me why I am a huge werewolf- Jacob_

_Thank you Jacob for getting us back on Track, But sense we have a red head leech running around and jumping from the Cullen's territory to ours she triggered your transformation- Sam said slowly so Jacob could understand_

From the corner of my eyes I saw a twig and it look so interesting I had to go look at it, now I bet you are wondering why I will be so interested into some silly twig. But I felt like someone was about to step on it. Just likes on cue a black boot step on it. I smelled old rotten meat and bleach filled my nostrils and I saw bloody red hair run past me.

_I think red head is back!- Bella yelled _

With that 10 werewolves trampled after the leech

_REVIEW AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_


	10. Chapter 10

**The Protector Of The Tribe**

_WILL BE IN BELLA P.O.V _

_I NOTICE THAT I LET THE PACK PHASED EARLY BUT THE NEW MOON SCENE WHERE "ANGEL" WILL SLAPS PAUL IS STILL GOING TO GO DOWN THOUGH AND S.M OWNS TWILIGHT I DON'T _

Chapter 10

Bella P.O.V

Sadly we did not catch the leech she jumped on to the Cullen's territory before we got to her and so Sam tripled the patrols since we do have 10 werewolves. As I walked home with Leah and Seth I channeled those two out because they were fighting over something so silly. When we got to the house spaghetti filled our nostrils and our mouths began to water. We nearly trampled each other trying to get to the kitchen. "Are you guy's hungry?" Sue said looking up at us from the pot. We could not say anything at all; all we could do was nod our heads. She just smiled and made our plates. I think we do not give our mother enough credit as we should have she always keeps a smile on her face and how she does something and does not even expect a thank you. So I kissed her on the cheek and said, "Thank you so much mom I really do appreciate what you do for me." She had tear coming down her face and gave me a hug and we were joined by Seth and Leah. After what seem like forever of us hugging in silence we all sat down and said grace.

"Mom where is Dad?" I said while helping her washes the dishes. "I don't know honey I think he went out with Charlie. "MOM, PHONE FOR YOU!" Leah yelled from the living room. Mom looked at me and just shrugged and we walked to the living room.

"Hello."

"Yes this is she."

"OH MY GOD WE WILL BE THERE RIGHT AWAY." Sue said with tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Mom what's going on?" I asked tears burning my eyes. "Sweetheart we have to go your father has been shot." Sue said already running out the door.

(Now third P.O.V)

The three siblings raced out of the door and jumped into the car and the ride was filled of whispering from praying and begging God to let them get there in time to either greet there father or kiss them goodbye. When they pulled up they parked and walked hand in hand into the almost vacant hospital. The nurse at the front desk gestured us toward the waiting room and told us to wait there until the doctor gave us an update on how our father was doing. After 3 minutes of waiting, a doctor that looked to be Latino came in. "Hello I am Doctor Martinez and I am one of the people that will be performing your husband's surgery today." He said shaking Sue's hand. "So how is he doing Doctor, is he going to be ok?" Sue said asking question after question. "Well it looks unpredictable and we will do the best that we can." He said looking at Sue with sorrow in his eyes. Sue just nodded her head. With that he walked away. About an hour later I saw the pack and Billy and Charlie. "How is he doing?" Billy said rolling in front of Sue. "He is still in surgery." Sue said finally giving into her sobs. So everyone just sat there in silence it was so quiet you could hear a pen hit the floor and everyone just stared at a wall nearby trying to hide the tears that are coming slowly down their face. After six hours of silence everyone had red puffy eyes in remembering of how much help Harry did around the reservation and how is trying to be jokes were not funny but we still laughed anyway. Finally the doctor came in with another surgeon behind I don't know why he brought him.

"Sue Clearwater this is the cardiologist that also performed the surgery." Doctor Martinez said. "I am sorry but we did the best we can but it seemed he had taken a bullet through the left ventricle and that's something major, it flows blood to the body and the left ventricle is thicker and more muscular than the right ventricle because it pumps blood at a higher pressure." The doctor said folding his hands in front of him. "We will give you a moment to say your goodbyes." The doctor said and then he walked away. The devastated family walked into the room to see their father there pale and still and his lifeless body. I kneeled down and just cried and praying to God and asking him to take care of him. I could not take it anymore I could not just stand there. I walked out of the room sobbing. I just gave out and fell to my knees crying and sobbing. A warm pair of arms wrapped around me. He picked me up and sat down in one of the chairs.

(Bella P.O.V)

I must've cried myself to sleep because when I awoke I found myself back in my room I heard quiet whispering in the hall I silently walked to my door and cracked it open to see my Mom and Charlie talking.

"Thank you for staying I really needed someone to talk to so thank you." Sue said giving him a hug. "No problem Sue you could always talk to me any time." He said. Then they went back down stairs and I heard the door open and close.

FOUR WEEKS LATER

It has been four weeks since I found out that my father died and it has been two weeks since it was his funeral and in the funeral Charlie was comforting Sue telling her it was ok and he was in a better place. But ever since then I have not been the same I have been more like…. Paul as you might want to say it and so has Leah. As Bella, Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry walked towards Jacob's house to meet for a patrol's meeting that's when we saw none other than leech lovers car parked in the front. Paul intertwined his hands with mine. That's when leech lover came out and Paul started growling and he let go of her hand, I shook my head someone was about to get hurt. "What did do you do to him." She said while Sam was holding back Paul. "Easy, Swan." He said through gritted teeth. "What did he tell you?" Paul said looking down at her with hatred in his eyes. "He tells me nothing because he is scared of you." She yelled back looking at him with also hatred in her eyes. "Scared of us, I'm sure the stupid leech-lover is just dying to help us out!" He growled. She just stared up at him and she gave him a good slap on the face. I am pretty sure it hurt her more than it hurt him. By this time he was shaking crazy. I stepped in front of Paul and said to the leech lover, "WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE RUN!" I yelled at her. That's when he finally phased and she just stood there stun. "Wolf's out of the bag now." Embry muttered under his breath. That's when she chose the wrong time to run. Jacob jumped over the porch. "JACOB RUN!" Bella yelled over her shoulder. But Jacob phased in midair causing Bella to stop and stare. "Why don't we let the whole world know!" I yelled waving my hands in the air. The two werewolves started fighting causing patched in the grass and they rolled into the woods and knocking over trees in the process. "TAKE HER TO EM'S." Sam yelled over his shoulder and phased. You would think he would take me with him but he wanted my life to be screwed up but I just had to suck it up and deal with the alpha's order. "Come on lets go." I said. When we all piled into the orange old truck Jared pulled off. The ride was short and quiet. When we got there we smelled Emily's famous muffins and we rushed in. As Emily place the muffins in front of us and said, "Who is she." She said looking up at Angel. "That's Angel she slapped Paul." Jared said with a mouthful of muffins in his mouth. "Oh so you must be Vampire girl." She said smiling at her. "And you must be Werewolf girl." She choked. "Yes, well I am engaged to one." She chuckled. She slapped Jared's hand. "Save some for your brothers." She scolded him. "Do you want a muffin Angel?" She said offering one to her. She nodded her head. She handed her a muffin and we heard laughing and I saw none other than Paul and Jacob you could tell that they made back up. Sam went over to Emily and kissed her and put his around her waist. Paul sat Bella on his lap and kissed. "Paul don't you have something to say to Bella." Sam said looking at Paul.

"Oh right, Sorry." He said with his famous grin place on his face

_SO WHAT DO YOU THINK I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PRETTY PWEASE REVIEW3!_

_-J.C._


End file.
